In a known embodiment of such a suspension system, the suspension system comprises several primary profiles, several secondary profiles, several suspension elements and several coupling brackets.
The primary profiles are suspended from a structure, in particular a ceiling, using a number of suspension elements. The primary profiles are suspended parallel to each other and if necessary partly extending in line with each other in a horizontal direction. The secondary profiles are coupled to the primary profiles using coupling brackets which are configured to allow the secondary profiles to run underneath the primary profiles. The secondary profiles are fitted extending in a second substantially horizontal direction perpendicular to the first direction. The secondary profiles are configured to support ceiling plates.
The coupling brackets are installed around the primary profile with a main body, in which coupling legs extend downwards on both sides of the primary profile to attach to the secondary profile. The coupling brackets are configured for the provision of a relatively rigid connection between the primary profile and the secondary profile, wherein the primary profile and the secondary profile extend at an angle of 90 degrees to each other.
Because the secondary profiles run underneath the primary profiles, this suspension system is especially suited for concealed suspension and/or suspension of strips of ceiling plates. Here, concealed means that after the installation of the ceiling plates, the ceiling plates substantially adjoin each other in both directions. The undersides of the secondary profiles in such a concealed suspended ceiling are no longer visible or only very slightly visible. For suspension in strips, the secondary profile remains visible between the ceiling plates.
The primary profiles have openings to receive the ends of the suspension elements for the suspension of the primary profiles.
The secondary profiles have openings to receive the ends of the coupling legs of the coupling brackets. For this purpose the openings in the primary profile and the secondary profile are different in design and in different positions in relation to the relevant profile.
One disadvantage of the known suspension system is that the primary and secondary profiles are configured differently. As a consequence, during installation of a suspended ceiling, different profiles must be separated and purchased and stocked individually. The manufacturer must also produce and stock two different profiles. Different processing techniques are also required to manufacture the openings in the primary and secondary profiles.